1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automatic switching apparatus, and in particular, to an improved toggle lever switching mechanism for an automatic switching apparatus including a low-voltage (undervoltage) tripping device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toggle lever switching mechanisms for automatic switching apparatus including a low-voltage tripping device are generally known in the art. In one known switch of the above-described type, described in detail in German Auslegeschrift 1,293,309, the switching mechanism collapses during closing of the switch as soon as the latch pawl of the mechanism is affected by the tripping device of the apparatus. In other words, the support lever of the switching mechanism is disposed in engagement with the latching pawl of the apparatus at the start of the closing of the automatic switch. As a result, it is impossible to couple such a switch with a network monitored by a low-voltage tripping device without providing a separate switching device externally of the automatic switch for setting the low voltage of the tripping device.